The Player (Team Poképals)
The Player is a member of Team Poképals. Personality As a human, the Player was among those in the future working to change history and prevent the planet's paralysis, willing to sacrifice themselves to do so. When the Player and Grovyle are attacked while time travelling by Darkrai, the Player shielded Grovyle, resulting in it getting amnesia and turning into a Pokémon. After being turned into a Pokémon, the Player met the Partner and started a strong friendship, with the Partner trusting the Player very strongly, as according to Grovyle, the Player's Dimensional Scream requires a trusted Pokémon partner to be present to work. The Player worked with the Partner to be good explorers, and was the first to begin to trust Grovyle. They prevented the planet's paralysis and calmed talked to the Partner while disappearing, encouraging them to continue on and be strong alone. After being revived, the Player continued working on being an explorer with the Partner. The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Bulbasaur).png|As a Bulbasaur The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Charmander).png|As a Charmander The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Chikorita).png|As a Chikorita The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Chimchar).png|As a Chimchar The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Cyndaquil).png|As a Cyndaquil The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Mudkip).png|As a Mudkip The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Pikachu).png|As a Pikachu The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Piplup).png|As a Piplup The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Squirtle).png|As a Squirtle The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Torchic).png|As a Torchic The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Totodile).png|As a Totodile The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Treecko).png|As a Treecko The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Turtwig).png|As a Turtwig The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Eevee).png|As a Eevee The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Meowth).png|As a Meowth The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Munchlax).png|As a Munchlax The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Phanpy).png|As a Phanpy The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Riolu).png|As a Riolu The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Shinx).png|As a Shinx The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Skitty).png|As a Skitty The Player Partner (Explorers of Time Darkness Sky; Vulpix).png|As a Vulpix Moves Used Notable Battles : An asterisk (*) refers to other Pokémon that battled the opponent before the Partner, while no such mark refers to the Partner's partner in a battle. Category:Humans (Formerly) Category:Pokémon Category:Bulbasaur Category:Charmander Category:Chikorita Category:Chimchar Category:Cyndaquil Category:Meowth (Formerly) Category:Kantonian Meowth (Formerly) Category:Mudkip Category:Munchlax (Formerly) Category:Pikachu Category:Piplup Category:Skitty Category:Squirtle Category:Torchic Category:Totodile Category:Treecko Category:Turtwig Category:Eevee Category:Phanpy Category:Riolu Category:Shinx Category:Vulpix Category:Kantonian Vulpix Category:Males/Females Category:Electric-types Category:Fighting-types Category:Fire-types Category:Grass-types Category:Grass/Poison-types Category:Ground-types Category:Normal-types Category:Water-types Category:Blaze Category:Cute Charm Category:Normalize Category:Overgrow Category:Pickup Category:Static Category:Technician (Formerly) Category:Thick Fat (Formerly) Category:Torrent Category:Adaptability Category:Rivalry Category:Run Away Category:Steadfast Category:Flash Fire Category:Inner Focus Category:Intimidate Category:Bulbasaur Evolution Family Category:Charmander Evolution Family Category:Chikorita Evolution Family Category:Chimchar Evolution Family Category:Cyndaquil Evolution Family Category:Meowth Evolution Family (Formerly) Category:Mudkip Evolution Family Category:Pikachu Evolution Family Category:Piplup Evolution Family Category:Skitty Evolution Family Category:Snorlax Evolution Family (Formerly) Category:Squirtle Evolution Family Category:Torchic Evolution Family Category:Totodile Evolution Family Category:Treecko Evolution Family Category:Turtwig Evolution Family Category:Eeveelutions Category:Phanpy Evolution Family Category:Riolu Evolution Family Category:Shinx Evolution Family Category:Vulpix Evolution Family Category:Dimensional Scream Category:Pokémon from the future Category:Wild Pokémon Category:Wild Pokémon on the Grass Continent Category:Wild Pokémon in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Category:Wigglytuff's Guild (Formerly) Category:Sharpedo Bluff Category:Team Poképals Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky Category:Defense Curl Category:Growl Category:Leer Category:Metronome (Formerly) Category:Odor Sleuth (Formerly) Category:Pound Category:Scratch Category:Smokescreen (Formerly) Category:Tackle Category:Tail Whip Category:Thunder Shock Category:Withdraw Category:Ancient Power Category:Bite Category:Ember Category:Endure Category:Feint Attack Category:Flail Category:Foresight Category:Helping Hand Category:Quick Attack Category:Zen Headbutt